ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Boasaurus (Ultraman Legacy)
Boasaurus is an Invader-created kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History It had been some time now since the Invaders had been defeated at the hands of Ultraman Legacy and Mirrorman. It seemed that their threat to Earth was finally, truly, ended. But not if three particular Invaders had anything to say about it... Though the ship carrying the majority of the Invader force dispatched to Earth had been destroyed by Legacy and Mirrorman, three covert operatives remained on the planet, biding their time until they could enact their revenge. The three had maintained their cover for weeks, unsure of how exactly to avenge their fallen comrades. One of their number began looking through the plans the Invaders had used in their previous campaigns against Mirrorman, and found something of use. A monster that could be brought forth by the union of three Invaders. It had appeared two times before during Mirrorman's tenure as Earth's defender, so the process was proven not to be a one-time thing. However, where to summon the monster was a whole other matter once the how had been discerned. If they brought forth this creature in the middle of a city, the AKDF would react as they would to any standard monster attack, and the Invaders would have no more leverage than if they were some typical mindless beast. They had to disable the group if they hoped to destroy them. Without the AKDF's aid, or Mirrorman's as the hero had once again left Earth after their main force was defeated, the Invaders surmised that Legacy wouldn't be able to defeat their combined form on his own. At least, that was their hope. Meanwhile at the base of operations for AKDF Japan, things were going rather normally. Activity from kaiju and aliens had been rather low for the past few weeks or so, but the team remained on alert for any trouble that might arise. The team all went about their usual activities, Captain Muramatsu busying himself with paperwork or conversations with AKDF higher-ups, Fuji reading a magazine and even the occasional manga, Steven monitoring for any threats, Ishiro working on Jet Jaguar's cybernetic systems, Sakura hard at work in the medlab, and Akira simply relaxing himself, using one of the AKDF's monitoring screens as a television. Their day was somewhat disturbed when a lower-ranking AKDF member walked into the room, the high-tech doors of the base sliding open to allow him to enter. "Sir." he said to the captain. "The repair crew for the jets is here." "Thank you for notifying me soldier." replied Captain Muramatsu, standing up and saluting the man. The man saluted back, before turning and exiting the room. "Bout time they showed up, the jets got pretty banged up in that last fight." commented Fuji. "If I recall, they were supposed to arrive earlier this morning." noted Steven. "Probably traffic." said Akira, though in his mind he knew something was...off. Getting up to prove his theory, Akira made his way over to the hangar where the jets were located. Once reaching it, he found the "repair crew". Only three men, which puzzled him. His senses quickly alerted him to the fact that they were possibly more than just repairmen... "What are you doing?" he asked. The men didn't respond. They all wore sunglasses over their eyes despite being indoors, and remained hard at work "repairing" the jets. "Hello?" Still no response. Akira tried to glimpse what one of the men was doing, and noticed they were snapping some of the wires inside the jet. "Ok, that's it!" Akira said, pulling out his weapon and aiming it. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but put your hands up and I won't have to ruin those nice shades you got on!" Without a word, one of the men revealed a weapon, a somewhat clunky in design laser gun, not unlike the weapons used by the Martians in a particularly bad Earthen film involving Santa Claus. The gun released a stream of yellow and white particles which hit Akira and ensnared him, his body now outlined with an aura of said particles and preventing his movement. "We anticipated your interference, Ultraman Legacy." the man said, slowly standing up and keeping his weapon pointed at the Ultra, knowing full well that these alien hero types could call upon previously unseen abilities when it suited them. He couldn't help but wonder how they picked up so many powers. "Raygun, know who I really am...." Akira said aloud. Soft blue beams of light then fired from his eyes, revealing the men to be Invaders, much to their own surprise as their disguises left them. "Yup, aliens. Familiar ones to," he confirmed to himself. "Say, didn't Mirrorman and I deal with you guys already?" "You succeeded in destroying our invasion force, yes." the Invader with the gun admitted. "But we three remained." said another. "And we have been waiting for the time to return the favor..." the third added. "So you're gonna sabotage my human buddies and then what, keep me stuck like this while literally just the three of you try and take over the world?" Akira said, amused at what he perceived to be their plan. "We are not as foolish as the 'villains' in human cinema!" said one of the Invaders. "We have no intention of leaving you trapped so that you may escape. We will kill you, here and now, and your human allies will be unable to help you." "You know they've got more than just the jets, right?" Akira asked. "Oh don't worry, we know full well the base holds an arsenal." the Invader with the ray gun replied. "But we'll take care of it." "How's that, with some other cliche?" Akira taunted. "A bomb or something?" "No, like this!" The three Invaders began performing an odd ritual. First, one of them stood in the middle of the others, his arms raised high. The other two then stood on either side of him, outstretching their own arms until they met. The three were then engulfed in glowing green particles and soon had merged together in body and purpose into the creature known as Boasaurus. The kaiju burst out from the roof of the AKDF base, causing considerable damage. Everyone was quickly alerted to the beast's presence, as this sudden appearance made Boasaurus rather hard to miss. "That's the hangar!" pointed out Steven. "We won't be able to rely on our jets then." mused Captain Muramatsu. "Set your weapons to the highest power setting. It's likely we won't be able to reach the armory anyway, so they're all we've got." The team quickly complied, and they were soon on their way to attempt to do battle with Boasaurus. The monster quickly began its rampage, causing further damage to the AKDF base and seeming to enjoy it. Suddenly, Boasaurus was hit from the side by several small lasers. They didn't cause much damage to the beast, but did get its attention. Bosaurus turned to see the AKDF main team pointing their weapons at him. The monster roared and began marching towards them, causing further damage to the base as it did so. Left unattended, Akira decided to do just what the aliens had feared he would. Get himself out of this situation. Concentrating briefly, he unleashed a pulse of energy in the form of a bright flash of light, freeing him from the confines of the alien energy particles. Now capable of actually turning his head again, Akira took note of his surroundings. The damage was severe, but seemed repairable. The monster wasn't too far away. Akira also noticed thin beams of light flying at Boasaurus and striking his alien hide. "Oh no, they'll ge themselves killed!" he said aloud. Though in his mind, he couldn't help but commend their bravery. No jets, no Ultraman to aid them, yet they rushed into battle against this beast. Akira smiled. He couldn't ask for better friends. As he reached for his Legacy Spark, a much brighter flash of light caught his eye. It was Jet Jaguar, assuming gigantic size, a still relatively new power for him and thus sparingly used, to combat Boasaurus, assuming the stance of a boxer to do so. The robot and monster quickly engaged in physical combat. Boasaurus was an impressively strong monster, his punches being able to send Jet Jaguar stumbling back at first, but soon the robot began to power through, punching the monster repeatedly with his fists of steel. The two proceeded to trade blows, neither possessing a clear advantage. Eventually, however, Boasaurus began employing his other abilities. Stepping back from Jet Jaguar, Boasaurus performed a kangaroo-like kick that knocked the robot back. Jet would nearly have tumbled and crushed his human comrades, were it not for a flash of light stopping him. Once the bright light dissipated, it was clear that Ultraman Legacy had joined the battle. "Easy there buddy." said Legacy as he helped his robotic friend up. Jet gave a quick thumbs up, before the attention of both was drawn by the roar of Boasaurus. Assuming battle stances, the two quickly rushed at Boasaurus, but the monster jumped out of the way of their attack, kicking both in the back and nearly knocking them down, before flipping over and landing on the open streets of Tokyo, causing damage to the concrete below his feet as he did so. Stunned by the creature's agility, both Legacy and Jet simply stared at Boasaurus momentarily, before Legacy released one of his usual quips. "A gymnast monster. That's a first." Boasaurus seemed to "respond" with a roar before unleashing a strange gas onto the streets of Tokyo. Both Legacy and Jet Jaguar knew full well that whatever the gas was, it couldn't be good. They ran at Boasaurus once again, but the monster leaped out of the way. Once clear of its own gas, the creature triggered the explosion of every building the gas had touched, rattling both Ultra and robot with a series of explosions from all sides, before knocking them down. The disoriented Legacy had his vision blurred momentarily. When it cleared, he looked all around him, seeing the destruction Boasaurus had caused. But there was another sight that hit him to his very core... The bodies of several dead humans who were within the buildings when the gas was unleashed. "No..." was all Legacy could utter. Boasaurus let out another roar, reminding the Ultra of his foe. "You!" Legacy yelled, springing to his feet and firing Legacy Cutters from both hands at Boasaurus, but the monster jumped out of the way of the projectiles. Legacy, having predicted this, used the monster's fixation with dodging his ranged attacks to get in close and punch Boasaurus square in the face with a fistful of energy, sending the monster flying and crashing onto the ground below. "You bastards!" Legacy spat at the monster as he summoned his blade and attempted to kill the beast, only for it to roll out of the way and kick him in the leg, forcing Legacy to fall to one knee. Boasaurus then proceeded to grab Legacy, lift the Ultra over his head, and throw him into the middle of a nearby park. "Look, I get it, you're mad your wannabe conquerer buddies got blown up." Legacy said as he stood up. "But those were innocent people! They had nothing to do with this!" Boasaurus began performing Earthen sign language. "So what, they were nothing. And besides, all humans are our enemies." Legacy was infuriated. He fired his beam immediately after, only for Boasaurus to somehow take flight and dodge the maneuver. The monster landed right behind Legacy, who spun around and delivered a swift chop to the monster's neck, which was unfortunately blocked by Boasaurus himself. He then punched Legacy in the stomach and performed his earlier kangaroo kick, knocking the Ultra down. the monster began marching towards its foe. As if signaling his doom, Legacy's color timer began blinking. His failed usage of his beam had accelerated the depletion of his energy. But he was in luck, as before Boasaurus could cause further damage, Jet Jaguar swooped in and grabbed the robot from behind, holding its arms. Jet let out his usual metallic sounds, signaling for Legacy to attack. The Ultra obliged the request, leaping to his feet and then taking flight himself, both feet energized and pointed at Boasaurus. He remembered Godzilla performing a similar maneuver once before. Jet was quick to release Boasaurus and move out of the way just as Legacy got dangerously close, and the Ultra slammed into the monster, knocking him to the ground. Legacy remained airborne momentarily, before righting himself and putting his feet back on the ground. Summoning his blade Legacy walked towards Boasaurus. He grabbed the monster by the throat first, lifting it up, before stabbing his blade right through the creature's chest. As the life faded from Boasaurus, it signed its last "words". "We're taking you with us." Boasaurus proceeded to explode violently, causing considerable damage to the surrounding area. Legacy himself was caught directly in the blast. When he awoke, the scorched park around him. Aside from a few birds, no life had been lost. Legacy was glad he could still trust humans to run for their lives when he was doing his job. He could hear the blinking of his color timer, somewhat faster than before. He also heard the sirens of incoming fire engines. The other sound Legacy could make out was....clapping. He sat up and looked around, eventually spotting the source of the clapping. It was Redman. "Nice work," spoke the mysterious and murderous alien. "You reminded me a bit of myself back there." Legacy weakly formed his hands into a rather vulgar human gesture he'd picked up during his time on Earth. "Fine, be that way then." said Redman, before disappearing entirely. Legacy was too weak to fly off, so he just allowed himself to be reverted to human form. He later found out that Jet Jaguar had already shrunken back to human-sized once he reunited with his team. The battle had been won, but much damage lay in its wake. Captain Muramatsu assured Legacy, now Akira again, that he had still fought admirably, and that their base would be rebuilt within a month or so. "That's not what bothers me," Akira told him. "People died, Cap. And I couldn't save them." "You can't expect to save everyone," Muramatsu told him. "That's a lesson I've had to learn myself." Akira thought about it before responding. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But next time, I'm going to make sure no one gets hurt." "Not the first time I've heard that," Muramatsu said, clearly disapproving somewhat. "But nonetheless, good luck in your efforts." "Thanks Cap." Akira walked outside the heavily-damaged base to gaze at the now setting sun. Soon he would able to see the star far off in the sky, brighter than most, that was the Land of Light. "I hope I'm making you guys proud." he said to his fellow warriors on that far off planet, before turning to go back inside. Abilities * Strength: The first Boasaurus had great strength, being able to throw Legacy around with ease. * Flight: Boasaurus I can fly at will. * Explosive Gas: Boasaurus can spew forth an explosive mist of various gases, causing buildings to explode. * Agility: Boasaurus is surprisingly agile, jumping around in the air while flipping and dodging Legacy's attacks speedily. * Kangaroo Kick: Boasaurus is able to jump back on its tail and springing forward in a double kick similar to what kangaroos do. Trivia * Boasaurus was suggested by Em. ** Initially, he wanted both his Gen I and Gen II variations to appear. However, as I couldn't think of a second story for the Gen II version, I decided to merge both Boasaurus I and Boasaurus II's abilities for this version of the character. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity